Teror!
by Hikari Aizawa
Summary: ada teror di sekolah. siapa pelakunya? /SasuHina


"Selamat pagi, Hinata!" sapa Naruto. Tampak Shikamaru dan Kiba berjalan di belakangnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun!" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki kawasan sekolah.

Baru beberapa langkah memasuki kawasan sekolah, mereka melihat kerumunan siswa di halaman sekolah. Karena penasaran, mereka mendekati kerumunan tersebut.

"Hinata!" seorang pemuda bersurai raven menghalangi jalan Hinata. pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, siswa tertampan di Konoha Academy. Sudah satu tahun dia berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa di sana?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebuah kecelakaan. Kau tak boleh ke sana!" jawab Sasuke sambil menutupi pandangan Hinata dari kerumunan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Konan. Dia sepertinya terjatuh dari lantai dua." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Mereka tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Konan? B-bagaimana bisa? Kita harus menolongnya!" ucap Hinata panik.

"Tidak perlu. Pihak sekolah telah menelpon ambulans. Kita langsung ke kelas saja." ucap Sasuke yang diiringi anggukan dari Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba.

Kelas tampak lebih gaduh dari biasanya. Sakura dan Ino tampak sedang mengobrol di bangku mereka. Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada tepat di belakang mereka. Hinata dan Sasuke memang duduk sebangku. Tak lama bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Mereka mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa.

###

Hinata selalu pergi ke UKS setiap kali istirahat. Bukan karena ia sakit, tapi Hinata adalah anggota PMR yang bertanggung jawab akan ketersediaan obat di UKS. Seperti saat ini, ia tampak tengah asyik mendata setiap obat yang ada di kotak obat.

Brakkk!

"Hinata!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat, Hyuuga Neji, menyerbu masuk ke UKS sambil membopong seorang gadis yang pingsan.

"Astaga, Hanabi!" Hinata segera membantu Neji. Mereka membaringkan Hyuuga Hanabi di ranjang UKS. Dengan cekatan Hinata mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Hanabi. Tak lama berselang, teman-teman Hinata mulai berdatangan ke UKS.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi? Kudengar Hanabi terluka di atap sekolah." tanya Sakura dengan wajah khawatir. Hinata yang telah selesai merawat luka Hanabi segera mendekati teman-temannya.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba Neji-nii masuk sambil membopong Hanabi,"jelas Hinata.

"Aku menemukan Hanabi tergeletak di atap sekolah dengan keadaan penuh luka seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini semua. Yang jelas, siapapun itu aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena telah melukai adikku!" jelas Hyuuga Neji. Tergambar jelas amarah dan kekhawatiran menyatu di wajahnya.

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana keadaan Hanabi?" tanya Ino.

"Syukurlah, Hanabi tidak apa-apa. Dia pingsan, tapi tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi dia pasti sadar." Jawab Hinata. Semuanya menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Tapi ini aneh..." gumam Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak siswa yang terluka akibat kecelakaan aneh. Seolah-olah mereka diserang oleh seseorang. Apa kalian tidak merasakannya?" tanya Shikamaru. Semuanya termenung mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Iya, memang aneh. Tapi kita tidak tahu siapa pelakunya dan apa motifnya." Timpal Kiba.

"Ini sangat berbahaya. Kita harus waspada!" ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang, jangan ada yang berjalan sendiri! Kita harus selalu bersama," saran Sasuke.

Semuanya setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke. mereka lalu kembali ke kelas bersama. Kecuali Neji yang ingin menjaga Hanabi di UKS. Mereka kembali mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa.

Beberapa hari berselang, semua tampaknya telah kembali normal. Hanabi telah sembuh dan kembali sekolah seperti biasa, namun ia masih trauma dan harus selalu ditemani oleh teman-temannya. Konan masih di rumah sakit, tapi keadaannya telah membaik. Sayangnya ia tidak mau mengungkit kejadian itu.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, semuanya bersiap untuk pulang. Ketika Hinata hendak keluar dari kelas, ponselnya bergetar. Tertera nama "Neji-nii" di sana. Melihat Hinata yang berhenti berjalan, membuat Sasuke juga berhenti.

"Halo? Nii-san?"

'Atap. Lima menit atau mati.'

Sambungan telepon terputus. Hinata terkejut. suara yang ia dengar bukan suara Neji. Lalu apa katanya tadi? Tidak! tidak mungkin! Dia harus cepat ke atap! tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. Sasuke yang merasakan pertanda bahaya, segera berlari menyusul Hinata.

"Nii-san!" Hinata mencari-cari sosok Neji di atas atap. Nihil.

Sasuke melihat sebuah tali yang terikat di salah sati tiang. Tali itu terlihat menahan sesuatu yang berat. Dengan segera, Sasuke berjalan mendekati tali tersebut. Hinata terkejut melihat Neji yang tergantung di tepi atap dan hanya di tahan oleh tali yang melilit tubuhnya. Hinata dan Sasuke segera menarik Neji ke atas.

"Nii-san! Bangun!" isak Hinata sambil menatap tubuh Neji yang penuh luka dan terlilit tali. Sasuke membantu Hinata melepaskan tali yang melilit tubuh Neji.

"Astaga, kalian membosankan!" Hinata dan Sasuke berbalik.

"S-Sasori-kun..." gumam Hinata.

"Kalian cepat sekali menarik dia. Harusnya kalian biarkan dia jatuh agar permainan ini lebih menarik," ucap seorang lelaki penuh tindik yang berdiri di samping Sasori, Pein. Deidara dan Suigetsu terkekeh melihat kepanikan yang tercetak di wajah Hinata.

"A-apa maksudmu? Jadi kau yang..."

"Ya, aku. Akulah yang melukai Hanabi, aku yang mendorong Konan, aku yang melakukan semua itu," potong Sasori.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendorong Hinata agar tetap berada di belakangnya. Hinata yang mulai ketakutan meremas seragam Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Tentu untuk membalas kalian!"

"A-apa salah kami?" cicit Hinata di balik punggung Sasuke. Sasori menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Apa salah kalian? Hahaha.. Hinata, apa kau lupa? Kau menolak lamaranku demi Uchiha ini! Dan gara-gara itu, ayahku yang ingin menguatkan perusahaan dengan bekerjasama dengan keluargamukini terlilit hutang dan terancam bangkrut!" jelas Sasori dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Lalu kenapa kau melukai teman-teman kami?" tanya Sasuke. dia tetap berusaha tenang walaupun ia tahu kalau mereka sedang terdesak.

"Kenapa? Tentu untuk membalas dendam! Dengan melukai teman-temanmu, dan membuat mereka meninggalkan Hinata, mungkin dapat membuat tuan putri ini menyesal dan menderita."

Sasori memberi kode pada teman-temannya. Dengan cekatan, Suigetsu dan Deidara segera menghampiri Sasuke dan mencekal kedua tangannya. Sasuke berusaha berontak namun dia tak dapat melepaskan diri. Pein mulai memukuli Sasuke.

"T-Tidaak! Hentikan!" teriak Hinata histeris. Ia berusaha menghentikan Pein namun di tahan oleh Sasori.

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin kekasihmu terluka? Menikahlah denganku, dan akan kulepaskan dia," ucap Sasori licik. Hinata mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Lepas.." bisik Sasuke. tampak seragamnya telah terkena bercak-bercak darahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak penuh luka dan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Lepaskan Hinata!" teriak Sasuke. matanya menatap tajam Sasori. Sasori tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ketika Pein akan memukulnya lagi, Sasuke segera menendang Pein sehingga membuat Pein tersungkur. Karena terkejut melihatPein tersungkur, membuat Suigetsu lengah. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. ia menyerang Suigetsu dan Deidara. Suigetsu dan Deidara yang belum siap tak dapat mengelak dari serangan Sasuke dan mereka pun ikut tersungkur bersama Pein. Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju Sasori dan Hinata.

Sasori yang melihat teman-temannya dikalahkan oleh Sasuke, segera mengeluarkan pisau yang ia sembunyikan di balik seragamnya. Diarahkannya pisau itu ke leher Hinata.

"Selangkah lagi, dia akan mati." Seringai di wajah Sasori kembali mengembang. Sasuke membeku di tempat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Buaaghh!

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata menjerit.

"Aarrgghh!" Sasori tersungkur. Tampak Shikamaru yang membawa tongkat kayu di tangannya. Ia baru saja memukul Sasori dengan tongkat yang ia bawa.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hinata!" Sakura dan Ino segera menghampiri Hinata yang shock. Mereka membawa Hinata menjauhi Sasori.

"Bagaimana..."

Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Shikamaru telah memotong ucapannya.

"Kami menduga ada yang tidak beres. Kalian berdua tidak segera keluar dari sekolah. Jadi kami kemari dan ternyata dugaanku benar," jelas Shikamaru dengan santai. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Mempunyai teman jenius ternyata ada untungnya juga.

"Baiklah, mari kita bereskan ini, aku akan memanggil Naruto dan yang lain untuk membantu kita membawa mereka ke polisi. Bagaimanapun, ini sudah termasuk tindak kriminal." Ucap Shikamaru.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan yang lainnya muncul dan membawa Sasori, Pein, Deidara dan Suigetsu ke kantor polisi. Kiba dan Shino membawa Neji dan Sasuke yang terluka ke rumah sakit. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino ikut ke rumah sakit demi menemani Sasuke dan Neji.

"Hinata..." panggil Sasuke saat ia keluar dari ruang perawatan. Tampak luka-lukanya telah diobati.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Hinata menghampiri Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungimu," ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

"T-tidak. S-sasuke-kun sudah berusaha. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Karena aku, S-Sasuke-kun jadi terluka seperti ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Neji?" tanya Sasuke.

"Neji-nii harus di rawat beberapa hari. Luka dan trauma yang dialaminya butuh perawatan lebih lama." Jelas Hinata. Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat.

"Aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu,"


End file.
